The Internet of Things (the “IoT”) is an exploding area of technology which some argue is the next frontier of inter-connectivity. A primary benefit of the IoT is remote control of devices, for example, around a home, office, or other commercial environment. Many solutions have been presented for remote control, including smartphone/tablet and internet applications, and hardware remotes. Hardware remotes have the benefit of being dedicated, local, and mobile. Despite these benefits, IoT manufacturers and designers still face the challenge of user acceptance, which includes bridging functionality that users are accustomed to with new functionality that enhances the user experience. While some solutions have been presented for wireless control of IoT devices, little has been done to address the need for bridging functionality. An additional problem with remote control of IoT devices is, simply, that remotes get lost. Many remote control manufacturers have addressed this problem by providing docks for remotes. Remotes are mounted to such docks magnetically, or by flexible plastic biases. However, such means of mounting remotes are often not sturdy enough for wall-mounted remotes in high-traffic areas where the remotes are likely to be inadvertently struck and dislodged.